


The reason honesty is a policy in the nygmobblepot household

by Petersolacenovak



Series: Edward Nygma's awkward love life [4]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Exhausted Ozzie, F/F, F/M, Ivy and Pengy are like siblings, Jim is a huge Nygmobblepot shipper, M/M, Mmm yass green tea, Nothing will warm me more than my mother’s love, Sofia can rot in hell, Tattoos, Why Did I Write This?, jim has flashbacks, lets pretend Ed loves to wear Ozzie’s robe, or the nygmobblepot love, sassy Edward, set right after the whole ‘I trust you’ scene, wowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersolacenovak/pseuds/Petersolacenovak
Summary: Oswald decides to be the host of a meeting from the several different parties of Gotham. The sirens, the two detectives, the doctor of the narrows, the three crazies, Zsasz, the ice and the fire, and his amazing little sister, who’s obsessed with plants. Halfway through the meeting, Mrs. Kean spots a splash of ink on Oswald’s wrist. A tattoo. It seems our to favorite boys have gotton tattoos for one another. But what is the meaning behind them?(Let’s just pretend the previous episodes never happened, and Ed went with Oswald’s right after he saved him at the pier. And also Lee and Jim miss each other)





	The reason honesty is a policy in the nygmobblepot household

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed writing fanfic for these two. I think I’m gonna get back into it.

People were still finding out that Oswald was working with the Riddler. Some were still finding out Penguin had been broken out of Arkham. Ivy had definitely been surprised-even throwing away whatever evil plan she was plotting to get in on Oz’s. Penguin let her in without hesitation, both claiming they were like siblings. Ed was suspicious of her. He usually is, with living in Gotham and everything.

James Gordon had experienced a panic attack when he found out the two were once again working together.

But no one was expecting what they witnessed, only two weeks after Oswald’s release from Arkham, where he was able to prove Martin was alive in quart and proven not guilty.

He was a free man.

\-----

“So, what’s the plan?” Butch asked, his large arms crossing over himself, a threatening vibe coming from him. He was out of his dirty old rags and wore a suit, Tabitha must have insisted on buying-stealing for him.

“The Narrows are in utter chaos! All of my work there has gone away since Sofia Falcone ruined everything.” Lee fumed, her hands forming into tight fists, not noticing the throbbing pain in her hands from the hammer incident.

“Some psycho is dressed up in leather and a mask, fighting crime-I'm pretty sure the last witness said he wore a cape!” Harvey growled, his hat casting a shadow on his forehead, making his glare seem darker. Jim sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder when the man became angry.

Barbra looked at the hand on Harvey and let her eyes widen a centimeter. Her hands slapped down on the table and she stood to voice her own complaint, “Well thanks to you, Jim,” Her voice terrifying and coated in sugar at the same time, “Half of my men have been taken into custody.”

“They were shooting up a bank!” Harvey snapped back, speaking for his slightly less emotional friend.

“They were-” Barbra began, quickly being silenced by an annoyed groan from the head of the table.

All the eyes traced to where Oswald Cobblepot sat. One hand held up his bored looking face, the other playing with the handle of his cane. His clothes were nice (Which he had been very grateful for, since he had been forced to wear a black and white striped jumpsuit for weeks and weeks). His jacket and pants were a dark purple, the waistcoat underneath a dark shade of blue. His tie was as black as his jacket, a small grey O was stitched in the lining. On his fingers he wore only one ring, as opposed to the times he would wear one on every other finger. It was silver with a green jewel in the middle. The strange part of his ensemble however, was the spot of green ink on his wrist.

“Normally I would attempt to scratch your eyes out for interrupting me,” Barbra said as she noticed the ink, “But did you get a tattoo?”

The others froze and looked to Oswald in a more startling matter. Instead of looking at him angrily, they looked at him quizzically. The wheels in Harvey’s head could be heard turning from all the way across the room, where Selena was standing beside Ivy’s chair.

Oswald startled, nearly fell over at Barbra’s words, “I-I’m trying to get this meeting on track!” He sounded so offended.

“Well, that's not the answer to the question I was asking.” Barbra pouted, crossing her arms and sticking her hip out, “Is it a fake one? Marker? Paint? Or it's all real?” She went on.

Oswald rolled his eyes at her antics, “You just said that we need to come up with a plan to help Gotham, and you're asking me about a tattoo?”

Barbra pointed a finger and had a moment of triumph, “You admit it's a tattoo!” She gave a happy grin and gave a hop of excitement.

Oswald glared at her, his hand now tucked in his pocket, away from her watchful eyes. He let out a small huff,  
“Can I please continue with the meeting, Barbra?” He gave her a look of irritance, lips pinched together tightly.

The women shook her head, “Not until you show me what it is! What is it?” She demanded, nearly jumping up and down like a schoolchild.

“Barbra-” He began, a warning tone lingering on his tongue, when someone else spoke up.

“Come on Pengy! I wanna see too!” Ivy whined, sticking out her bottom lip, sitting to the left of her ‘brother’. The Penguin looked at her in horror, his eyes traveling to Selina. The girl only smirked in reply.

“No, we need to discuss the problems of Goth-” The former mayor began again, quickly getting cut off again, but this time by Dr. Lee Thompkins.

“I would like to see it as well.” She offered, the corners of her lips twitching, hand raised slightly. She was met with Oswald’s mega death glare.

“This is a meeting between the-”

“I wanna see.” Jim said, his hands now supporting his head as he leaned on them, a smile stretched across his face, clearly enjoying the teasing of Oswald Cobblepot. “Me too.” Harvey offered.

“I-”

“Just show them, and we can get back to the meeting.” Fries groaned from where he sat at the end of the table, Zsas and Bridget both sporting obvious grins.

Oswald looked up and made a silent wish for something to right then, end his suffering. Nothing happened. With that very clear message from the universe, (That it just doesn't care) Oswald pulled his hand out of his pocket and rolled back his suit jacket sleeve and then his shirt sleeve. Hesitation was made, he clearly not wanting to show them.

“Is it a lizard?” Ivy asked, her hands covering her eyes to wait for the big reveal.

Oswald showed them all his wrist quickly, before pulling back down his sleeves, his red cheeks becoming even more hot.

“Was that...a green question mark?” Ivy asked, eyes wide and hands frozen. The blush from Oswald was answer enough.

The others all looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

“You…” Jim trailed off, mind wandering before saying, “You do know that a green question mark is the Riddler’s signature, right?”

Oswald made a yelping sound, “Of course I know! He made me get it in the first place!” He snapped and immediately regretted it. He slapped a hand over his mouth, the sleeve sliding back down.

“Made you?” Jim raised an eyebrow, trying to rid himself did his little smirk.

Oswald let out a huff of intolerance, wondering why he hadn't worn gloves that day. Also, why was it so stuffy?

“Yes, James,” he spat, “It was to show our complete trust between one another. He suggested this. In a riddle-which I almost slapped him for.”

Butch spoke up then, a mean smile in his face, “So you got a question mark. What'd he get? An umbrella or something?”

Oswald shifted on his feet, as if hiding something, rather embarrassing, “No…”

“You made him get a heart with your name written in it or something, didn't you?” Selina snickered, causing Penguin to flash her a look of horror and Tabitha to fist bump her.

“No! No I didn't.” Oswald denied, his anger spreading.

Lee seemed to take initiative then and cleared her throat, “Anyways, back to the matter of restoring-”

“Oswald!” A voice ran through the mansion. It was a very familiar voice. The voice belonged to the man who cut off Tabitha’s hand. The man who framed Jim Gordon. The man who shot Oswald and crushed up his heart in his fist. The man who had worked with Lee Thompkins and Butch for weeks on fixing his own brain. The man who met Selina in a ventilation system. The man was; Edward Nygma.

“Oswald!” He Shouted again, and the room full of Gothamites looked to where the king of Gotham stood with an annoyed look on his face.

“WHAT?!?” He shouted just as the large wooden doors, to the meeting room, opened and in entered a pajama wearing Riddler. His hair was messy, his glasses perched on his nose, and in a comfortable robe-which covered what seemed only to be a pair of boxers and an undershirt. In his hands he held two cups of a steaming liquid.

“I brought you tea,” Ed replied, “And don't snap at me just because you had to spend time with Jim Gordon for more than two minutes. I'm not the one who decided to schedule a meeting so early in the morning.”

Oswald stared at him, the others watching both men, to see how Oswald would react. His mouth opened once, then twice, and then finally he was able to say, “I’m in a meeting, Ed.”

The green loving man frowned, and tore his eyes away from Oswald. He froze when he saw the table full of Gothamites. His mouth formed in an ‘O’ shape, completely frozen. It took a moment for him to come back to reality, unfreezing and looking back to Oswald, “So...do you want your tea, or not?”

Oswald blinked in response.

Ed narrowed his eyes, acting if he had gotten a negative answer back, “I thought you liked my green tea.”

“I-I do,” Oswald stuttered, “I’m in the middle of something though, we can talk later-”

“Why is everyone here, though?” Ed asked, a frown on his face and a look of what seemed to be a child like innocence.

Oswald gave a huff as he replied, “I said I was having a meeting, Edw-”

Ed cut him off, “You said you were” he held up a finger, “And,” he looked Oswald in the eye, “I quote, ‘going to deal with the two Asswholes from the GCPD. That did not mean you were having a meeting. That meant you were going to plot their murders-or probably just Bullock’s-as they asked you for countless favors, never to actually repay you unless you threatened them.” Ed finished with a satisfied hum, ignoring the insulted faces of Harvey and Jim.

Oswald looked down at his hand, where the small question mark was located, “And I am dealing with the two Asswholes from the GCPD.” Oswald said.

“Right here.” Harvey mumbled.

“Yeah, and everyone in the entire city!” Ed yelled, clearly hurt he had not been invited to such a fest.

“It’s not a lot of people Ed!” Os insisted, “Look! It’s only Jim and Bullock and Ivy! And Victor, and Lee, Barbara, other Victor, Selina-”

“That’s everyone!” Ed snapped, his tea spilling slightly over the edges as he shook his hands.

“Jerome, Tetch and Scarecrow aren’t here.” Selina offered.

“Well actually, they’re just running late.” Butch said, earning a glare from Ivy and (surprisingly) the others.

Ed glared at the burly man before shifting it over to Oswald, “And I wasn’t invited?” He pouted.

Oswald thought of a large hill, standing above everyone else and being the ruler of all, with extreme power. Not being in a passive aggressive argument with his boyfriend, “...no. I mean yes-er-No. Look, you were invited of course, but I thought you should sleep in. You’ve been having trouble sleeping and I just assumed the more sleep you got the-“

Oswald was silenced by an aww from the room (Minus Selina who desperately wanted to leave, and Bullock who was very uncomfortable. Everyone else was giddy over their favorite ship in action).

“That’s...that’s a good answer.” Ed thought aloud before walking over to an empty chair in between Ivy and Oswald, “But I will be joining you. So suck it.”

Oswald let out a laugh at that and the others joined in, deeming it okay since the mobster did not pay them any attention.

The rest of the meeting went on for hours, Lee and Ed came up with a plan to gain the people in the narrows support once again, Jim and Harvey were able to make a deal of sorts with Oswald, The sirens were given power over a small part of the southside of Gotham, Fries was given a lab for his experiments, Victor was given some green tea, Ivy was given a greenhouse, and Oswald was fucking exhausted.

And when the three crazies got their? Oswald began to grow a mind numbing migraine at Teach's rhymes, Valeska’s laughs, and Scarecrow's terrible manners (Who wears such rags to a brunch?). Also Ed and Tetch in the same room sucked, it was like they were trying to see who could out crazy the other. Actually that’s probably what they were doing. Also Jerome is a huge dick.

It lasted until 9 o’clock at night.

\-----

“We ever gonna see your tattoo, Nygma?” Tabitha asked right before the meeting was about to end. Ed gave her an odd look in return, “How’d you know about-“

“Just show them and we can go get Chinese food. I’m tired.” Oswald answered, his voice irritable and eyes closing already.

Ed frowned and pulled his undershirt down slightly, revealing a small candle on his collarbone.

“A candle?” Barbara questioned, growing slightly.

“Why a candle?” Jerome asked, hating the fact that he was out of the loop. Something he only like to be when it was about his sanity.

“I feel like I should know this.” Jim muttered, biting his lip as he thought.

Ed shrugged and got up, the others following, Oswald included. They all made their way over to the large wooden door and continued down a hallway. Many turned right and walked to the front door to began pouring out into the streets of Gotham. Ivy took a left and went upstairs to her bedroom. Victor and Bridget followed, although they did not go upstairs, they continued to the staff room. Ed and Oswald went straight (The total opposite of themselves) and headed to the kitchen to order their delivery food

 

——

 

Jim, was about to bite through his lip, thinking so hard on why it had been a candle. He had to know this! He remembered something. Didn’t he? He must have! There was something tugging at the back of his mind!

 

“Wow, Jim,” Harvey sighed as he walked next to him, “Lee was totally checking you out.”

 

“That’s nice, Harv.” Jim nodded, not paying attention to his best friend at all.

 

“Jim! Did you hear me? Lee totally wants you back! And everyone thinks you guys are adorable together! I mean my own mother said-“

 

That’s when it hit Jim. Right in the face. With a baseball bat.

 

Harvey’s voice disappeared and he was transported back to almost two years prior.

 

He had woken up in a soft bed, the blankets not extremely soft but still quite cozy. Head throbbing, his hands clutching it tightly as if worried his brain might slide out. The pain in his head was only intensified when he heard noises. He was forced to sit up, realizing the noises had been a piano playing and two men laughing and singing together.

They looked very happy.

 

It had made Jim feel queasy at the time.

 

But now? Now he desperately tried to think of what they had sang.

 

“ _The fire has gone out!_ ” Came first, jolting his memory like being tazed in the face.

 

 _“Wet from snow above_ ,” Came next, and Jim felt like smiling warmly at the lovely voices in his brain.

 

“ _But nothing will warm me more._..” How could he have forgotten this?

 

“Than my, my mothers love.” And then he smiled. Really smiled, full of joy after the beautiful song, it’s beauty flowing over him.

 

But what was the last part? The part that was important? The part that was the meaning behind the artwork printed onto Edward Nygma’s skin, so close to his heart?

A candle…

 

What about a candle?

 

Candles….

 

 _“I light_!” A voice hissed.

 

Oh! Oh, he knew this!

——

“I light another candle to dry the tears from my face.”

 

“You have the most beautiful voice, my dear.” Oswald hummed as he began to fall asleep.

 

“Good night, Oswald.” Edward sighed. Tomorrow he would make more green tea, hopefully Zsasz would not drink it all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> JIM SHIPS NYGMOBBLEPOT AND IS THE BIGHEST SHIPPER EVER AND HE POSTS FANART AND FANFICS OF THEM ALL THE TIME AND HE HAS THE BIGGEST SHIT EATING GRIN


End file.
